The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning machine with a plurality of spinning stations placed next to each other. Each station having a spinning device containing in several assemblies a spinning structural element, part of a drive unit for the spinning structural element, as well as an opener unit.
In a known device of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,396) two lateral walls are provided for each spinning station, said walls being connected to each other by the rotor bearing, the opener device with the delivery roller, and the rotor housing. These three assemblies are mounted independently of each other in the machine frame and although this facilitates replacement that may be required, it is at the cost of low machine rigidity and complexity in the structure of the individual spinning stations.